The Records of Keeper Hikari
by Majo.Hikari
Summary: Hikari is a Keeper who is a specialist when it comes to the Tenth Realm (and less so the Sixth Realm), battle tactics, and time/support magic. She is working on a controversial thesis involving temporal fluxes, hidden links between the Realms, and the effects of Time Magic on the human body. This is her Story.
1. Hikari's Story Phase 1

**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any of the characters within it.

 **Note:** This story is heavily based on RP done with friends on Facebook. There is a lot of established history between the characters, canon and OC alike, not present in the canon game. All of Hikari's adventures will all be collected here.

 **Warnings:** CanonxOC, Polyamory, Pan/bisexuality, fluffy romance, angst

 **[Hikari's Story] Phase 1**

"She's trying again?" Yuna asked Vivi in surprise. He nodded.

"Dr. Mog gave her an April Fools gift with five mythril in it and with what we had on hand, she took it all to the Relic Draw to try and get something of Locke's. She's upset she wasn't able to get him Wing Edge and finally fulfill her promise of getting Locke an ability to summon Phoenix," concern plain in Vivi's glowing eyes.

Lock had his arms folded over his white shirt and leaned against Hikari's oak desk. The surface was littered with schedules, notes, realm compendiums, and battle strategies.

"But I love Danjuro. Hikari worked hard to craft it to perfection. She did that for me, and it's my most treasured possession." He smiled at the dagger sheathed at his belt.

"Oh you two are too adorable. Enough to rival Miss Summoner and her Beloved Guardian here," Lulu chuckled, pinning her big sibling gaze on Tidus sprawled out on the soft Besaid rug of browns, oranges, pinks, and blues. Yuna sat down next to her blond lover.

"I'm worried about her, you guys," she admitted, her eyes both reflecting sadness, despite one being the color of the clear ocean and the other a bright peridot jewel shine. Yuna and Hikari had grown up together from the age of seven in Besaid, until the pink haired girl was taken away at ten to start her studying in the Keeper Realm.

"She spends her days making lunches for us, studying our home realm over and over in hopes of finding some secret she missed that connects all of our homes beyond the temporal distortion of the Ardent, AND making our battle plans. When we are here, she runs off to the Relic Hall to try and pull a weapon for one of us. She's always running. And at night, well…"

Yuna looked up briefly at Locke and then at Tidus next to her. The former High Priestess looked quickly at Vivi so as to not arouse suspicion on the four of them (including Hikari).

"She's probably not getting much sleep," Yuna said. Lulu shook her head watching Yuna's self-assured recovery.

"I can't even remember the last time she went out into the field with us," Tidus quipped. "She seems bummed, man."

Locke sighed. "Of course she's upset." He pushed himself up off the desk. "She feels useless on the battlefield and in general so she overcompensates and spreads herself thin. She stopped accompanying us into battle when I started freaking out and needed my first memory crystal. She stayed behind to watch over me.

"She used to love going to the realms and fighting the monsters," Cecil spoke up in the corner, his onyx-like armor glinting strangely in the setting sun that streamed through the window shades. "Now, even though you have recovered with the aid of two memory crystals, she refuses to return to the battlefield. Something must be done."

Yuna bounced up, her feather skirt fluttering. She ran over to the treasure chest that stored the items that weren't necessary to take into realms with the travelling party and opened it up. Its glowing contents illuminated her pale skin and made her eyes sparkle.

"I've got it!" she sang in triumph. Tidus bolted up quickly and Locke took a step forward in surprise.

"What is it?!" they exclaimed together. Lulu shook her head at those three and Vivi smiled. Lulu, of course, knew all the goings-on involving the Keepers and heroes as she was quite a popular addition to any party and frequently moved between a handful in a day. And with Vivi being Hikari's friend and assistant, they knew exactly what was going on. And Cecil just paid attention to the groups he helped, despite being quiet most of the time and deep in thought.

Yuna excitedly and quickly told everyone the plan. She finished just in time when the door swung open and Hikari huffed in, out of breath and nearly in tears.

"What is it, my love?" Locke intercepted the young Keeper on her way to her desk. He enveloped her in his smooth embrace and kissed her forehead. His smell wrapped around her and she breathed him in.

"I failed again to get your Wing Edge… my promise to get you the Phoenix summon… I can't get any of your weapons…" Tears began to splatter his white shirt. He rubbed her arms as he looked into her sapphire eyes.

"Hey, hey, that's okay. Danjuro is the best weapon I could ever ask for. Sure, Phoenix would be nice to remember Rachel. But… I don't need to anymore. I've got you. You are the most important person in my life now."

Lulu motioned to Cecil and Vivi. They quietly left and closed the door. Yuna and Tidus stepped forward together and hugged Hikari.

"We love you too, Hikari," Tidus said softly. Yuna nodded, giving a small 'mhm'.

"You are important to us like we are to each other. You complete our weird little family," Yuna said with a giggle. The Summoner kissed the Keeper's left cheek while Tidus put his lips where her jaw line met her ear lobe and gave it a soft little tickle. Locke kissed her nose, beaming at the woman he was proud to call his life partner.

Hikari's whole face heated up to a soft pink, which only made her blue eyes light up even more and almost glow intensely.

"You guys… really love me that much?" Hikari asked, genuinely surprised. Yuna smiled and tucked some of Hikari's soft pink hair which had tumbled out of its bun behind her ear.

"Of course. You are my best friend from when we were kids. It crushed me when you had to leave for this realm," the heterochromatic said.

"And I fell in love with you during the long fight to save Yuna from Seymour. I'm still _convinced_ he has something to do with the Ardent," Tidus growled. They all laughed, even Hikari, which her three admirers were ecstatic to see.

"You have touched our hearts, Hikari. Let us show you how much you mean to us," Locke whispered, barely loud enough for them all to hear.

 **-Phase 1 Complete!-**


	2. Hikari's Story Phase 2

**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any of the characters within it.

 **Note:** This story is heavily based on RP done with friends on Facebook. There is a lot of established history between the characters, canon and OC alike, not present in the canon game. All of Hikari's adventures will all be collected here.

 **Warnings:** CanonxOC, Polyamory, Pan/bisexuality, fluffy romance, angst

 **[Hikari's Story]**

 **Phase 2**

Hikari felt herself slowly wake up. She blinked open her eyes and stretched her legs down to her toes. When her brain caught to her body, she bolted up alert. The Keeper was in her flannel pajamas in her small bed, covers tussled in front of her due to her energetic rising. She looked around. Hikari felt tears well up. Had the night before really meant so little to them that they had left without telling her good morning?

She was about to throw the covers over her head and go back to bed when the door burst open and in poured not only those who had comforted her the night before, but also her assistant Vivi, Lulu, and stoic as ever Cecil, his ebony armor the darkest thing in the room.

"Surprise!" Yuna cheered. Vivi opened up the curtains, letting the morning sun pour in as the gentle Summoner set a big dish of scrambled eggs onto the table in the center of the bed chamber.

"W-what is this?" Hikari asked meekly.

"Experience eggs!" Vivi chirped cheerfully. "We made you breakfast." Hikari stood up, fists clenched.

"Why would you waste these eggs on me? I don't fight anymore. I'm useless to you all!" Hikari shouted through tears and a tight jaw. Yuna moved to her and brought her friend into a tight embrace.

"Hey!" Tidus was the one to scold her. "It's not a waste, Hikari. We all talked it over and agreed. We want you back on the field with us. Starting today."  
"But…"

"No buts!" Yuna cut her off. "You will eat these eggs and you will like them. Then we are outfitting you with new equipment and taking you down to the Spring Festival."

"But whose spot am I taking?" Hikari looked at them all, still feeling guilty. Locke stepped forward.

"Mine," he smiled. Hikari gasped.

"But… my love, you're an integral part of the team. Your strength, your revive spell…" Locke put a finger to her lips as Yuna stepped to the side to allow him room.

"You will be wonderful. I believe in you. Beside, this is just for today. After this, you'll be taking Cecil's spot and I'll be by your side. Now, eat your breakfast, my love," Locke said with a kiss to her forehead.

Hikari was feeling quite stuffed after eating the crumbly hill's worth of eggs all on her own. She'd tried to share with the others, but every time they'd just give her a smile and a shake of their head. She did feel stronger, though.  
So, what now?" Everyone gathered around her.

Remember this, Hikari?" Vivi spoke excitedly as he pulled a gleaming crystal from his robes.

"My memory crystal…" She edged closer to it, but she didn't even need to touch it. A blinding light enveloped the entire space until Hikari was standing by herself in the center of a stark white room with no windows or doors. The white light extended for miles in either direction that the Keeper stared in awe at.

A booming voice sounded and the room pulsed powerfully in beat with the ethereal voice.

"Hikari… I am thou and thou art I… The light within your heart, in the rift between consciousness and unconsciousness. I am thy power, true and uncontained. It is always inside you. You need only have the strength to bring it forth… Farewell for now, Light Keeper."

Hikari blinked and suddenly she was back in her room with everyone staring at her. She stumbled backward slightly and Locke caught her.

"My love?" he inquired. The pink haired girl blinked once more in response and then a huge grin spread across her face.

"I… I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I feel amazing!" She bounced up. "What are we waiting for?!" Everyone laughed, even Dark Knight Cecil who gave a small chuckle.

"Not yet, young Keeper. Let us outfit you first," Lulu said affectionately, like a mother or an older sister. Yuna nodded and pulled a golden tome from behind her back.

"This Grimoire has been waiting for you to wield it," the summoner said, place it in the keeper's hands with an air of ceremony. Hikari's fingers curled around its binding as if it were an old friend. For so many years she'd scoffed at wielding a book in favor of carrying a blade.

But now… This felt right. She held the book to her chest and thanked her oldest friend. Now Locke stepped forward.

"My dearest. Please take my Genji Helm so that it may protect you in a shroud of my love. Know that when you wear this, you are never alone for I am always with you." The treasure hunter placed the legendary artifact upon her head and tied its fastenings. Locke then drew back to rejoin everyone else, and Lulu the black mage took his place.

"My dear Keeper. I remember when you were young and mischievous. You boasted you would become more powerful than anyone and protect Yuna as her guardian, staying by her side always." Lulu's eyes glinted thoughtfully as she spoke. "You have grown into a wise, beautiful young woman. I've no doubt y ou will one day succeed in your endeavors and unite all the realms after this terrible darkness is finally vanquished."

Lulu presented the pink haired woman with a Muscle Belt from the tenth realm, their home. Hikari nodded silently and clasped it around her waist. She knew if she were to succeed, additional fortitude and physical strength would be needed.

"Let's go everyone. I'm ready. Vivi, can you keep an eye on my office today? Just in case someone comes by needing something." Vivi nodded and jumped in excitement.

"You can count on me, Hikari!"

"Hikari! Wait up!" Tidus, Yuna's most beloved guardian, yelled towards her, and catching up placed a hand on her shoulder. Birds were chirping loudly in mighty melodies and the sun was positively beaming on the world's inhabitants as they were making their way to the Spring Festival.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Hikari nodded and they moved off to the side of the cobbled path so that they wouldn't be in the way of students on their way to classes.

"What's up?" she inquired of the Blitzball player. He nodded.

"Right, so. I know you've been studying temporal fluxes and the affects of increasing or decreasing one's speed. My question is, have you ever actually tried using Haste on yourself?" That surprised her. She looked down at the cobblestone and rubbed her head.

"Ah, geez, Tidus. I don't know. I'm sure you're aware I've been trying to figure out why your own time manipulation skills haven't been working since I rescued you…" Tidus laughed and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Don't worry about me. I know it'll work itself out eventually. But I'm serious, Hikari, you should consider using it yourself. I think you're a natural." He adjusted her Keeper robes of cerulean hue. "It's just part of who you are." He gave her forehead a kiss and then released her long pink hair from its tight bun underneath the Genji Helm, causing it to flow out and behind her freely. She smiled to herself as she could feel her heart beat faster in excitement.

" _ **Hold fast to dreams for if dreams die,**_

 _ **life is like a broken-winged bird that cannot fly."**_

Hikari was exhilarated. Round after round of the Weapons and Armor event came and went, no monster able to overcome their strength and teamwork. The Keeper had yet to take the advice of Tidus. While they rested and chatted amongst themselves, the Heroic Challenge was being reset for them by festival volunteers in quick flashes of magic.

In a few minutes they were all given a nod and the okay to enter the battle space. Monsters attacked Cecil and Tidus, eliciting winces of pain out of them.

"Watch yourselves, everyone! These fiends are not playing around this time. One small misstep and you could be killed," Lulu cautioned them all. Hikari looked over at Tidus, worry clear in her eyes. Yuna chanted a prayer, a quick hum of the Hymn of the Fayth, and they were all blessed with warmth. Tidus and Cecil could feel their wounds closing.

"I've got it under control. Don't worry, Hikari. Go!" the Summoner yelled.

Hikari nodded. She paused and let the world continue around her, closing her eyes. She felt her heart beat, and within each one, she found eternity. The Keeper opened her eyes suddenly, a fire flickering within her pupils and roaring in her chest. She held her hands to her chest, feeling the steady rhythym and then threw her hands to the air.

"Haste!" The world around her slowed to barely a crawl. She looked at her hands.

"Whoa," she mused as she saw the molecules of her hand flicker as she moved it front of her face. She then saw a monster about to attack Yuna, its jaws opening to take a bite out of the young Summoner.

"No!" Hikari started running, picking up one foot and putting in front of the other. She sped in front of the creature and knocked it back. She opened her book, and channeling her energy, materialized light daggers from the pages and they danced momentarily above her head as she held her right hand alongside them. In what felt both like a second and an eternity, she flung her arm forward, loosing those dancing blades of light upon the monster, killing it instantly.

Hikari took a deep breath and listened to the sound of silence surrounding her.

"Wow! That was incredible, Hikari!" A voice broke through, and with it flooded back the world. She saw Tidus grinning over at her as he felled a beast himself.

"See? I knew you could do it." Everyone was joining in on the monster slaying now. Hikari grinned as well.

"Let's do this." She took a step forward and then broke out into a run. This time, she slipped all too easily back into the speed. Her eyes flashed for a second. For the first time in what felt like forever and a day, she was truly alive. Hikari ran and continued to fell beast after beast.

Finally, they reach the final room. A group of Cactuars surrounded them. In a pink flash, Hikari disappeared and weaved in between each of the desert dwellers. Emotion swelled in Hikari's breast. With a jolt, she froze and allowed Time to move through her. Light surrounded her and her book hovered above her head. Her companions could have sworn that for a second, their friend was floating.

Hikari released her breath and let everything roll out of her in waves of light energy. It collected and convalesced on all of the enemies, the light swirling and forming tiny galaxies, which ebbed and swelled. The Cactuars then exploded in a display of brilliant light and everything recollected high in the sky above Hikari. The colors burst, spreading their light in a joyful explosion and everyone on campus that evening bore witness to the fireworks of Hikari's heart.

 **-Phase 2 End!-**


	3. The Darkest Part of You is Me

**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any of the characters within it.

 **Note:** This story is heavily based on RP done with friends on Facebook. There is a lot of established history between the characters, canon and OC alike, not present in the canon game. All of Hikari's adventures will all be collected here. This chapter takes place between Chapter 20 and 21 of SuzuriHeinze's **Records of Keeper Canti**. Please refer to her story for the current events occurring right now.

 **Warnings:** CanonxOC, Polyamory, Pan/bisexuality, angst, self-degradation, swearing

 _ **The Darkest Part of You is Me**_

Hikari sat as still and rigid as ice, not even feeling the tight shackles on her wrists or the cold floor she sat upon as she stared off into space. Seeing Locke like that… He was in a deep sleep, but he looked so… lifeless. Her fellow Keepers were doing no better upon seeing their lovers, including Canti's dear Minwu and dashing Balthier, encased in the crystal cocoons. Merlin shook erratically with a demented, but empty, smile to her face as she scratched at her arms. She mumbled about how it was all too good to be true… Katerra wailed audibly, barely able to breathe. Einar attempted to comfort each of them, but upon realizing they were trapped in their own mental prisons, gave up and curled up on the bench and quietly cried himself to sleep.

Locke had been punished because he loved her. He would have been better off if Hikari had just stayed away. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she remembered the day she saved the treasure hunter. She and the party she'd assembled on special request had just defeated the Red Dragon of Phoenix Cave. She was beaten purple and black, her clothes singed from the Draogn's Fire abilities, and Cosmos, was she tired. She limped over to the crystal sarcophagus that contained the hero she had only read about in her textbooks and dreamt about at night. She opened it, and Locke's eyes slowly fluttered open.

He stared up at Hikari for a moment. "... Rachel?" he asked, disoriented. He felt like he was drowning in those big ocean eyes that were staring at him. He blinked a few times, and Hikari's tan face framed by soft pink locks came into focus. "No… You're not Rachel. Who are you?"

Hikari's face flushed as Locke called her by the name of his deceased love. "Ahh, I… my name is Hikari, and I'm here to rescue you!" Despite how embarrassed she felt at not only her appearance but also being mistaken for another woman, she decided to fake confidence and held out her hand. Locke stared at her for a moment, unsure of how to react and then took her hand. Something shot through his body, hot like fire, but as jolting as electricity. This sensation settled on his ears as a blush. Hikari's face heated up, reveling in the sudden onset but lingering warmth. The treasure hunter realized that Hikari had been pretending to be confident in order to not alarm or worry him. In that moment, he promised himself he'd protect this brave girl who had risked all to save him.

Over the next few weeks, Hikari and Locke slowly admitted to themselves their feelings, soliciting a "Finally!" from everyone who knew them. Hikari then steadily became the women she was always meant to be because Locke gave her the courage to be herself.

And now… Locke would sleep until the Ardent was either destroyed or it consumed everything. If it was destroyed, all the heros would be returned to their realms and the timeline sealed. And if the Ardent won… Well, let's just say Hikari wasn't seeing much of a difference at this point. Hikari merely begged Cosmos that Tidus and Yuna wouldn't return from their scouting mission. They would at least have each other. And what would happen of poor Vivi?

 _ **Stupid… All I do is put the people I love in danger… Locke… Tidus and Yuna… Vivi… Big sis Lulu…**_

She had done the math in her head, too. Kazuo had left right after their mission and fight. After she had told him if he wanted to die to go do it somewhere else. He was dead because of her.

And Canti? If Hikari had only been stronger, she would have been able to defeat Clari. For all she knew, Clari could be slaying her own twin right this second.

 _ **Just be honest… Everything I touch turns to darkness and is consumed…**_

 _That's not right…_ Hikari thought to herself.

 _ **You know it is. You're annoying, stupid, loud, and everyone only pities you.**_

 _No!_

 _ **Yes, you're such a piece of shit that even your father threw himself into the ocean to get away from you.**_

 _No… it was the return of Sin that killed him…_

 _ **Your own mother couldn't stand to look at the cause of her husband's death so she threw you to the first wanderer that entered the village to have his way with you.**_

 _. . ._

 _ **That filthy vagrant was so disgusted by you that he tossed you into another dimension just so he could be free of you.**_

 _That's… that's not… Auron wouldn't…_

 _ **Of course he did it to be free of you. Why else would he have brought you here? He's never told you the reason why, in fact he's never even spoke to you since another Keeper rescued him. You're nothing special.**_

 _You're right… I can't even figure out the connection between the portals and the flow of time… I'm so stupid and worthless..._

 _ **Yes….**_

Hikari sobbed, ending in a high pitch squeal that caused her to black out completely. When she came to, she was in the white space. However, something was off. The booming voice wasn't there, and the room was this… gray off-white color. Her chest seized in pain, causing her to drop to her knees and grasp at her chest. It felt like something was being forcibly removed. She dropped both hands, palms against the ground, and huffed out a strained breath.

Slowly, wispy black smoke slithered out of her left breast, as if it were a thread in a rug and someone was tugging it loose. After several excruciating minutes, the darkness was extracted and billowed out in front of her, taking the form of a silhouette.

Hikari raised up her head wearily, and was met with the sight of Locke in his leather ensemble. He kicked her in the stomach, causing her to cough up blood.

"Locke… my love, why?" she sputtered.

The treasure hunter's face slipped into a smile. He dropped down one knee, and ran a gloved hand through her pink hair. Hikari sighed in relief. Locke was here. He was going to save her… She yelped in pain as he gripped and pulled a tuft of her hair, much harder than he ever had when they would make love. His stormy eyes shifted to jet black. "Don't you dare call me that, you ugly girl." He lifted her up a bit from her hair, but in reaction to her cries of pain threw her back down roughly. "Disgusting pink hair…" He kicked her again. "Nasty tanned skin…" He grabbed her chin roughly. "The only thing you even have going for you are these eyes. Her eyes." He slapped her sharply, causing her to fall to backward and bump her head on the ground as well. "You stole Rachel's eyes!" He straddled her and started to choke her.

Hikari cried, silently begging Locke to stop. Trying to somehow convey submission through her eyes. She coughed. He stopped, and for a moment, fear flashed across his eyes.

"Hikari, I.. I-I…" He winced in pain as his form changed to that of Yuna the summoner. She closed her eyes and flicked out her hair with a deep breath. Opening her eyes again, Hikari dreaded what was coming as she saw the menace swimming in Yuna's heterochromia eyes with a shading of black to them.

"You can't imagine how happy I was to be free of you when we were kids. And then, unlucky me, who should save me from Seymour, but you…" she growled as she stood up.

"Who could ever love you?" Yuna sneered as Tidus materialized and embraced the priestess. Yuna kissed Tidus's neck roughly as he laughed at the pathetic Keeper sprawled on the floor.

"I can't believe I ever thought you had what it takes to keep up with me. Your speed, your energy…" His eyes flashed black. "It's pathetic!" He turned from her and nibbled at the nape of Yuna's neck, eliciting a velvety moan from the brunette.

Yuna smirked at her. "You weren't even good enough for a fuck."

Hikari fought the tears in her eyes and forced herself to stop watching their exhibition.

 _If they never liked her, why didn't they just say something…?_

"Because you're too stupid to take a hint," a familiar voice sounded right above her.

Shocked, Hikari looked up to find herself face to face… with Herself. Everything was the same. The same long pink hair, spilling over her shoulders as she bent over to stare herself in the eye, the tight cerulean blue jumpsuit she and Aerith had created together, the honey skin… Except the eyes. Where the calm blue of the Spira sea should have met her gaze, was instead the blackest of black lifeless, empty pits staring back at her.

"Everyone would be better off if you'd never been born!" Shadow Hikari snarled. "Why do you think you're so special? You add nothing. This isn't your story. Stupid slut, you can't even decide who you want to be with."

The true Hikari whimpered. "That's not true. I grew up with Yuna. She's my best friend. I love her, but that doesn't detract from the love I feel for Tidus. I love him because he encourages me to push myself physically. To get faster… But Locke… I would die for him…" Something happened. Hikari felt her heart soar. "He is my partner in everything, he is my life… And he wouldn't let me feel sorry for myself now! He would tell me to stand up," Hikari looked her Shadow dopleganger dead on while she shakily rose to her feet, "and fight you!"

 _Hikari…_

"Even if he's asleep in that damned crystal coffin, he's never truly gone. Because he's always here!" She slapped her chest, right above her heart. "He will always be a part of me!"

 _Hikari!_

A bright blinding light shone, causing Shadow Hikari to retract several steps back and the room to pulse a strong white. Hikari herself had to shield her eyes.

"Hikari, my love…"

She blinked her eyes open, and to her amazement, Locke was standing before her.

"But how…?" the Keeper mused. Locke chuckled.

"You said it yourself. I am a part of you now. The centers of our very being have melded and combined to create something wholly new and different."

Hikari tackled him, crying. "Locke.. I thought… I thought I would never see you again… I thought you had been put under…" A serious look from Locke.

"I am. I'm still encased in crystal in the real world. But here… I can do my duty as your partner and help you defeat the shadow of your heart," he told her, a serious tone to his voice as he grasped her hands.

Cracked laughter interrupted their reunion. They turned back to the fake Hikari.

"You think you've won? Foolish girl, you've no idea what you're dealing with," the thing's voice was a distortion of Hikari's. Tar began to spill out of its eyes and cover up its face.

"The Ardent," Hikari gulped. Locke looked at her in surprise, wondering how she knew.

"Remember that special assignment Dr. Mog gave me? He paired me up with that archivist in training, so as to prepare me for the day I'd come face to face with the Ardent. Well, we encountered Ultros and… At first he was like how you described him, but after we'd beaten him up enough, he… changed." Hikari shivered when she remembered how cold and ruthless the octopus became.

"You remember me.. I'm flattered," the Ardent croaked as the tarry darkness covered the chest, moving onto the legs. "You see, despite Kazuo taking that blow for you, my seed managed to worm its way into your heart. And there it stayed. Waiting. Incubating." The fake Hikari was now completely consumed by darkness. A crack split its face in half and smoke billowed out.

Hikari and Locke felt an increasing and alarming sense of dread as more smoke billowed out and began to take shape. They felt positively sick to their stomachs. What lay before them was one of the most terrifying things either of them had ever witnessed.

 _ **-The real battle starts, next time!-**_


	4. Hikari's Refusal

**Based on:** Final Fantasy Record Keeper

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Final Fantasy, Record Keeper, or any of the characters within it.

 **Note:** This story was originally based on a RP with friends on Facebook. I know the last chapter, which was updated months ago, promised a harrowing fight between an incarnation of the Ardent and Hikari with Locke, but I am unable to provide that. She did defeat that particular Ardent monster, but she ended up throwing herself into her studies, convinced she was not strong enough to save those she loved and the only way to save them was to increase her speed. Please understand and I do apologize. I am ready to put this particular incarnation of Hikari to rest, but I have started a new project with SuzuriHeinze. The main story will be on her page. If you are interested, please give it a look!

 **Warnings:** Mention of CanonxOC, Polyamory, Pansexuality. Lots and lots of angst and guilt.

Tanned hands slammed down on the oak desk.

"No, no. No! No! NO!" Hikari sat down in her chair, running her honey fingers through her pink hair. Dozens of books lay open in front of her, all with notes scrawled in the margins of the pages. "None of it is right. Why can't I figure it out?!"

"H-Hikari?" Vivi said timidly as he opened the door. He must have heard her frustration. She sighed and put on a fake smile.

"Yes, Vivi?" He waddled up to her and took a brief glance at the desk.

"You're still reading? Did you go to bed last night? Have you even had anything to eat? You know you have to consume more calories than other Keepers because of your speed…" Hikari dismissed his questions with a wave of her hand.

"I had a granola bar a few minutes ago. Don't worry about me, Vivi. I have to find the key to traveling between the realms without the portraits. My speed is the key, but… I'm just not fast enough." She stared at the bulky mechanical apparatus that lay at the opposite end of the office-lab from its entrance. "I just can't get the calibrations right…"

"I know you're worried about them, Hikari. I told you, all you have to do is ask me and Lulu to accompany you to acquire the Souls the Council charged you to find. I'm sure Dark Knight Cecil would be more than happy to come, and I-I could ask Auron-"

Hikari slammed her hands on the desk again as she stood up, her hair blocking her eyes.

"Don't say his name. He is the entire reason I'm here. Why I got separated from Yunie… If he was really so concerned, he would have come to me the second he was rescued!" Hot tears stung the young Keeper's eyes.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Vivi's voice was unwavering here. He wasn't scared of Hikari's anger. He knew she wasn't cross with him, just like she wasn't angry with Auron. No, the one Hikari was truly angry at was herself. He knew that she blamed herself for the countless tragedies that had occurred ever since the Ardent became seeping in. She blamed herself for the death of Kazuo, although Dr. Mog had told Vivi his leaving was of his own choosing and no one could persuade him otherwise. She blamed herself for the imprisonment of her lovers, Locke, Tidus, and Yuna. The longer she waited to just go out to look for the Souls while burying her noses in books and running experiments on herself, the angrier she became. Vivi dreaded the news his adopted big sister was about to receive.

"Anyway, that's not why I'm here, Hikari. Dr. Mog wants to speak to you."

Hikari turned away from Vivi, instead choosing to walk away, pick up a wrench that had been laying on the floor and tightening bolts on her machine. Busy work, Vivi realized.

"Too bad. I don't want to see him."

"That's why I came to you, kupo," Dr. Mog's voice rung out.

She spun around.

"D-Dr. Mog! I-I meant no disresepct, I-I…" she dropped the wrench, and it hit the floor with a dull clatter.

"No worries, Hikari. I know what you meant."

"What are you doing here, sir?"

"You knew the Keeper Canti, correct?"

"Yes, sir. Everyone knows of her. Her work in Astronomy is unmatched. I've always looked up to her, and she and I have even begun a friendship, after the… events with the Council and all." Dr. Mog nodded.

"Kupo… Hikari, Canti is dead."

A sharp ring pierced through Hikari's head. She must have heard him wrong. There was no way… Canti was trained as a dragoon, she was so strong…

"I'm sorry, what sir? I didn't hear you."

"Hikari. Keeper Canti has died. I have the ashes of her Grimoire sitting in my office as we speak." The pink haired keeper shook her head, not looking at either Dr. Mog or Vivi.

"That's impossible."

"Hikari…" Vivi said as he reached out to her. She held her hand out to stop him. She finally looked back up, tears spilling down her face.

"I understand this is difficult, kupo. It's last minute, but the rest of the staff and I have organized a memorial service. I've come to fetch you."

"I…" she looked at Vivi, and then at Dr. Mog, and then at Vivi again. Her eyes begged them to tell her this was a joke. The feeling in her gut, like she'd just been sucker punched by a monk, told her they weren't. "Okay," she said meekly.

"Very well. Come on, you two, kupo."

* * *

Hikari felt numb as she sat in one of the uncomfortable folding chairs that the university brought out when they had last minute events such as this. She stared into space, unfeeling.

She sat next to Balthier who was sitting next to Minwu, who sat next to Cid at the very end of the row. On her other side sat Vivi and to his right was Kain. Further down the row, she also recognized Vanille. Fang was holding her and comforting her as she cried into her girlfriend's chest. There was a sizable crowd behind them, but she took no notice of them.

She could barely process the kind words everyone had to say. Balthier with his story about one of the times when the princess, as he was known to call Canti, would rebuke him and chastise him. He laughed out soft tears as he recounted how he cared for her. Minwu remarked over the beautiful moments they shared together, that night with the stars overhead. Hikari was slightly surprised. Minwu always came off as private. This was a special circumstance, she supposed, and he knew he had to provide something meaningful. Kain spoke briefly, saying only that Canti would be missed. Hikari imagined he felt guilty like she was, but worse so since he had vowed to protect her. Vanille was unable to compose herself long enough to string together more than two words. Fang wrapped an arm around Vanille and grabbed her other hand, guiding her down the stairs of the stage back to their seats.

The hardest to listen to was Cid. He tapped the microphone before clearing his throat.

"Well, I'm no speaker of fancy words, that's for sure. But Canti, my… daughter, she was special. She always knew the right thing to say when it mattered most, even if no one else wanted to hear it." He laughed. " _Especially_ if no one wanted to hear it. She was strong-willed, head strong, but I'll be damned if she didn't care about her friends. She fought for as long as she was able to." He looked up at the sky, sunny without a cloud in sight. _Funny…_ He thought to himself. _It's always rainy and dreary in the books and movies._ "I'll keep on fighting for you, baby girl." Cid finished with a nod and returned to his seat.

Finally Dr. Mog invited Hikari to speak. She could feel what she thought were pointed glares of everyone on her, although there was truly no malice behind anyone's glances. She gulped and shakily rose from her sit, her legs immediately buckling under her like Flan jelly. Once she made it through the gauntlet of walking up the steps and across the stage, she stood behind the podium and looked out at everyone in front her.

"I… didn't know Canti personally for that long. Honestly the only time we even spent around each other was when we were both imprisoned..." she looked out into the first row of staff, separate from the griever's seats, and saw Dr. Mog and Dr. Ramuh. "Uh, but I really looked up to her. Her personal research was an inspiration to me and gave me the courage to petition Dr. Mog for independent research."

Hikari scanned the audience. She saw little Einar further back being comforted by Merlin. She saw several heroes. She even saw Auron. Her grip tightened on the podium.

"Canti loved deeply, and her friends loved her, that much is clear," she said slowly, continuing to scan the crowd. Wait. Something was wrong. Where was Clari, Canti's twin? True, this memorial service was put together at the last minute, but there was Shiva sitting next to Ifrit.

"I… will miss her. Thank you all," Hikari finished shakily, tears forming in her eyes. She wasn't sure if she was more saddened by the death of the friend she barely knew or angered by the absence of the twin. Hikari stepped away from the podium and returned to her seat. Cid stood up and patted her on the shoulder as she passed, nodding approvingly.

Dr. Mog said some final words and then invited everyone to the mess hall to enjoy a special meal prepared by the chef. Hikari tried to make a beeline for her office with Vivi calling after her, but Cid stopped her again.

"I wanted to thank ya for what you said up there. I know you didn't know her long, but knowing she made an impact on you…" Hikari could see his eyes glisten. "Ah, damn," he rubbed his nose as he looked at his boots. "I'm gonna, gonna go kill some monsters in the training center." She nodded and understood.

"Hikari?" Vivi asked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she said, a bit harsher than she meant to. "I'm going back to the office to run some numbers." She secured her goggles, which normally dangled around her neck, firmly over her eyes. "Meet me there and be ready to run the experiment."

"But Hikari, your study isn't done yet, you could-" But by the time Vivi started speaking, there was only a pink afterblur where Hikari had been standing.

* * *

Vivi walked into Hikari's office later, only to find her putting the finishing touches on the machine they had been building together in an effort to increase Hikari's speed. So far none of her calculations worked and only served as a jolt to her system, usually resulting in the pink haired keeper napping for a good few hours while her metabolism healed her.

"Good, you're finally here. I'm just making the final adjustments now," she said, continuing on with her work with her back to Vivi and the door. She waved her hand towards the desk. "My exact calculations are there on the desk."

"Hikari, why are you doing this?" he inquired as he grabbed the paper off the desk. "This… This is- Hikari! You can't pump the machine this high! You can't inject yourself with liquid wind and white crystals and…. H-Hikari! Th-thundaja?! I'll kill you!"

"You know why I'm doing this, Vivi." Her sweet little brother began crying.

"So let's go and save them! Locke wouldn't want you killing yourself! Neither would Yuna and Tidus!"

"It's too late," Hikari said softly.

"Stop this foolishness at once!" a gravelly booming voice struck out suddenly. Hikari knew that voice. She hadn't heard it since she had first been brought here, all those years ago.

"So you finally came, Auron," she replied, and couldn't resist giving a small laugh. "After all these years?"

"I have been busy. I heed all calls for help." Hikari spun around, angry tears splattering her eyes.

"No! You could have come by at any time. You could have written." He chuckled himself.

"And you could have put in a request to see me. I would have come immediately. I did not want to force my presence on you."

"Force me?! I needed you! All these years I've wondered why?! Why take me from Yunie?! Do you even know what happened to her and Tidus?"

"I am aware. It is my understanding that the Council will allow you to continue your relationship with them and the boy from the Sixth Realm, but all you need is to find three Hero Souls."

"I'm not strong like you or Tidus. Or Dad… I need speed! That is the only way I'll save my friends!" She ran up to him, pushed him, and started beating on his chest. "Why?! If you hadn't brought me here, I could have been Yunie's guardian, I could have…"

"You would have been encased in crystal as all the other heroes were. As such, I was sent to bring you here. You are far too valuable to be resigned to the fate of a hero in this realm," he continued to speak calmly and evenly. This only made Hikari angrier, to which she replied by beating on his chest more. He did not budge.

"You were sent to retrieve me? Bullshit! I know my mother pawned me off to you! She was sick with grief over my father! She hated me…" She tried to hit him again but this time he grabbed her hands tightly and did not let go.

"You are mistaken. Your mother loved you very much. In fact, at first she refused to let you come with me. It was only after I informed her of your hidden potential and promised her you would attend a prestigious school that she let you go. She had faith that you would have a better life than there in Besaid, doing little more than waiting for the new Sin." Hikari refused to look at him while he said this, tears streaming down her face. "Tell me. What would you have done if the Ardent hadn't waged war on all life, you became Yuna's guardian and the story progressed as normal?"

"I… I would have sacrificed myself. If, somehow Tidus hadn't been there to encourage everyone to look for a way to defeat Sin for good… I would have gladly given my life to become her Final Aeon."

"And you would have been then consumed by Yu Yevon's spirit and become the new Sin. Hikari, you know the history of Spira better than anyone here. Dr. Mog told me how absolutely brilliant you are. Hikari, your mother, and your father, would have been proud of you and your accomplishments. But you cannot throw it away now." The tanned girl weeped against his chest, once again that small child Auron met years ago.

"But it's too late. I'm sorry Auron. I have to fix this. I have to fix everything. Vivi, it's time." Vivi wiped his tears and nodded. Even if he didn't understand her motives… even if he didn't agree with her actions, he was her little brother. She saved him from his crystalline prison and from that day forth he vowed he would be of use to her.

He strapped her into the machine as Auron voiced his protest.

"Please, Auron." He turned away, refusing to watch.

Vivi started up the apparatus, a large whirring hum deafening all of them. He took the special blend of liquid wind and white crystals that was laced with fine shards of vitality, spirit, and dexterity motes that Hikari had prepared in a syringe.

"Are you sure you want to do this Hikari?" he asked as he held the needle against her arm. She gulped, and nodded.

"Do it, Vivi." He punctured her skin, dug deep and begun to depress the plunger, sending the concoction of Hikari's creation into her blood stream. Vivi ran a few meters back and pulled out his Oak Staff, tears in his eyes.

"Thundaja!" A bright blinding flash as Hikari threw her head back and screamed in agonizing pain. And then the spell was over, with the keeper huffing.

"Again."

"Th-Thundaja!" More screaming. Vivi's tears threatened to permanently stain his face. Auron couldn't stand it.

"Stop it! You're killing her!"

"I-I…" The timid young black mage continued to weep, unable to speak. Hikari's screaming once again ceased as she struggled to regain her breath.

"A…. Again…"

"Please, Hikari, stop this! A person can't take two strong Thundajas from someone as powerful as Vivi! Please let us take you to see Minwu or Aerith." Auron begged Hikari. "I won't leave you again. I will protect you. Please, please just give me the chance!" Now even Auron was crying.

"I can't. Auron, please take care of Vivi. Please tell Big Sister Lulu…. I'm sorry… Vivi, one more time."

"Th… Thundaja!" This time there were no screams. She had no vocal chords left to scream with. Hikari's face began peeling as she started combusting from the inside. The pink explosion that was Hikari expanded out violently, knocking both Vivi and Auron back with the force of a Comet spell and continued to flush out through the hall and throughout the rest of the campus. The last thing of Hikari Vivi and Auron saw before Hikari was completely consumed was her eyes. Those beautiful eyes that reflected the calm blue sea of Spira.

- _ **END-**_


End file.
